


A Harper Must

by Merfilly



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robinton rectifies Menolly's education</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Harper Must

"A Harper," Robinton began in his gentle voice, "must also know how to dance to the music, not merely play or sing it, my dear Journeywoman."

Menolly's flush deepened. "I know…"

"The most basic steps, yes," Robinton said. "I saw you and that scamp Piemur at the Gather." He raised a hand to forestall her apology for the brawl. "Not another word." He then turned the hand to take hers, as music wafted up to their ears. "Perhaps Sebell will play for us later. For now, we shall pretend, and you will learn to dance."

"Yes, Master Robinton," she agreed.


End file.
